


На Изломе

by BlackRook



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: Западная армия, осень 400 КС. Ангст, броманс и немного мимимиНаписано до выхода "Рассвета", АУ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> События "Полночи" для разнообразия учитываются, но, поскольку автор их знает только в пересказе, с вероятностью все равно АУ. За редактуру спасибо Shatris Lerran.

**1\. Жермон**

Жермон отложил в сторону начатое письмо, встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате. Письмо надо было закончить сегодня — курьер уезжал утром, а Жермон чуть ли не впервые в жизни не знал, что писать графине Савиньяк. Свежих плохих новостей, по счастью, не было, но мир продолжал катиться к Излому горящим колесом, искры летели во все стороны, никого не оставляя прежним.

Неожиданная и нелепая гибель графа Гирке стала ударом для всей Западной армии, а на Валентина было попросту страшно смотреть. Впрочем, те, кто хуже знал полковника Заразу, вряд ли что-то заметили — держался тот как всегда, отстаивал свои решения и перед Ойгеном, и перед маршалом Севера, ничего не боялся… Хотя чего уж теперь-то бояться. Мальчишку надо было напоить как следует и дать выплакаться, пока у них передышка и есть время, и Жермон уже трижды пытался. Без толку. Валентин закрылся на все засовы, выставил ледяные иголки в четыре бье длиной —не подступиться. А передышка скоро закончится, и отпускать его в рейд в таком состоянии…

Одно было светлое пятно в последних событиях — Арно вернулся целым и невредимым, добрался до них в конце прошлой недели. Даже Валентин почти улыбнулся и первым протянул руку, но на следующий же день все вернулось на круги своя. А сейчас Жермон был вынужден признаться себе, что за Арно он тоже беспокоился. Конечно, плен — это не отпуск на Марикьяре, на пользу никому не идет, особенно если по возвращении на тебя вываливается ворох горестных известий… Если они как-то успели смириться хотя бы с потерями Мельникова Луга, то для Арно всех этих людей не стало вот только что. Генерал Давенпорт, старший из младших Катершванцев, остальные… Все было понятно и объяснимо, но словно пеплом припорошенный Савиньяк ощущался чем-то донельзя неправильным. Он вернулся к своим обязанностям адъютанта, о конной разведке больше не заговаривал, хотя Жермон поставил бы пару ящиков касеры, что Арно по-прежнему туда рвется. От штаба и ставки старшего Савиньяка младший старался держаться подальше, но в это Жермону точно встревать не стоило.

Ну вот что ему делать с этими мальчишками? Что и каким богам пообещать, чтобы с ними больше ничего не случилось?

Жермон снова сел за стол и в три фразы закончил письмо, решив, что не стоит делиться с графиней своими тревогами. Все равно, пока она получит письмо, все уже шестнадцать раз изменится. А вот с Ойгеном стоит посоветоваться. В конце концов, не в последнюю очередь благодаря его усилиям мальчишки помирились еще до Мельникова Луга…

Уже придуманные решения часто кажутся простыми и очевидными. Когда отряду Валентина пришло время выходить в рейд, Жермон попросту отправил Арно с ними. Накануне поделившись с Валентином своим беспокойством за Арно — и наоборот. И вроде бы ни одному не солгал, а все равно на губах остался неприятный привкус.

— Вот так и становится интриганами, — посетовал он вслух.  
Автор этой нехитрой «интриги» только усмехнулся.  
— Герман, если по возвращении они оба выскажут тебе, что не стоило обращаться с ними, как с малыми детьми, — это будет означать, что помогло.

**2\. Арно**

Вот чего в плену оказалось более чем достаточно — так это времени на подумать. Мысли, правда, норовили залезть в голову какие-то безрадостные. Когда сидишь и гадаешь, когда и как именно тебя попытаются использовать против своих и сможешь ли ты хоть как-то этому помешать… А использовать попытаются обязательно. Это теньентов двенадцать на дюжину, и они никому не нужны, а младший брат маршалов — это козырь. Арно, конечно, сам никому не представлялся, но что толку было от его молчания, если даже во вражеской армии нашлись старшие офицеры, прекрасно помнившие его отца?  
Хорошо, если подвернется ход, выгодный и Талигу, как тогда с Рупертом и его адмиралом, а если нет?

Но умирать раньше времени все равно нельзя, а пустые тревоги только выматывают. И если нельзя думать о будущем, а в настоящем ничего не происходит — остается прошлое. Вспоминалось детство в ныне разрушенном Сэ, Лаик, Торка, Старая Придда, начавшаяся кампания, Тарма… Неприятно сознавать, что вел себя, как неразумный мальчишка, но можно утешаться тем, что теперь повзрослел и все понял. Плен, как оказалось, очень способствует пониманию некоторых вещей.  
Барон Райнштайнер наверняка исполнил его просьбу (а о том, что могли быть целых две весьма веских причины, по которым — нет, Арно себе думать запрещал), но есть слова, которые надо говорить самому, если хочешь, чтобы что-то из этого вышло. Матушка рассказывала как-то, что дружба генерала Ариго — тогда еще теньента Тизо — и маркиза Ноймара началась с дуэли, чем шляпа хуже?

За недели плена Арно успел придумать с дюжину вариантов, как это все может кончиться, но вот до этого не додумался. Никаких побегов, ультиматумов или обменов — просто король Гаунау решил оказать любезность маршалу Савиньяку, своему новому то ли союзнику, то ли другу. И радоваться бы надо, что обошлось, и Арно радовался — но чувствовать себя «любезностью» (читай — посмешищем) было не слишком приятно. Оставалось надеяться, что во всей этой стремительно меняющейся войне он еще успеет запомниться чем-то, кроме шляпы и спасения дриксенских офицеров.

…Как только Арно вырвался от старшего-старшего с его пониманием сыновнего долга (а то матушка не догадается, под чью диктовку это письмо написано! или решит, что младший в плену рассудком повредился), добрался наконец до своих, огляделся и выслушал новости… Почему-то все прежние переживания моментально оказались детской глупостью. Вот странно — вчера еще опасался насмешек, а сегодня дорого бы дал, чтобы услышать хоть одну.  
То, что самому было плохо и больно — это пустяки, пройдет, а вот однокорытники… Разве бывает так, что близнецы уходят — порознь? Разве можно выжить в круговерти Мельникова луга только затем, чтобы утонуть в собственном саду?

К Йоганну Арно даже не пытался соваться — понимал, что эту дыру ничем и никем не закроешь (и старательно не думал о том, что будет, если такая же молния ударит — ближе). Но единственное, что тут можно сделать — это следить, чтобы в эту самую дыру не затянуло второго, но, к счастью, клан Катершванцев был не только самым многочисленным, но и самым сплоченным кланом в Бергмарк, пусть Йоганн пока своих и сторонился. А вот Валентин… Как донести до полковника Заразы простую и незатейливую мысль: он не один? Если даже у генерала Ариго перестало получаться…

Правда, генерал почему-то решил, что может получиться у Арно. Арно в успехе отнюдь не был уверен, хотя в рейде должно быть проще, но…Савиньяки не сдаются.

**3\. Йоганн**

Талигойские поэты, о которых им рассказывали в Лаик, любили трагедии и знали много красивых слов и фраз, чтобы рассказывать о переживаниях героев. Бергерские сказители предпочитали рассказывать о деяниях, а трагедии… Какие тут могут быть слова? Люди или понимают, или им не объяснишь.  
И как раз от понимания и сочувствия Йоганн считай что сбежал от своих, с молчаливого одобрения генерала Райнштайнера присоединившись к «лиловым». С Валентином почему-то было легче.

Йоганн не знал, остался бы он в здравом рассудке, если бы брат ушел совсем, но Норберт сумел задержаться на пороге. Незримой тенью за плечом, что уже дважды вытолкнула его из-под случайной вражеской пули. _Я дождусь тебя здесь, но не вздумай торопиться!_ Йоганн и не торопился… больше. Долг перед страной и семьей никуда не делся, только стал теперь за двоих, а дни, оставшиеся до Излома Эпох, тянулись очень долго. И продолжали нести с собой трагедии и потери.

В хорошие новости уже и верилось с трудом, но Арно Савиньяк и правда вернулся живым. И пусть южное солнце, жившее в нем, померкло от всего пережитого, все равно стало светлее. Хорошо, что он поехал с ними…

Йоганну случалось видеть, как люди, потерявшие то, что им дорого, начинали ненавидеть весь мир — и особенно тех, у кого это дорогое еще было или могло появиться. Ему очень не хотелось стать таким, да и Норберт не обрадуется. Лучше наоборот — помочь там, где возможно.

…Один из старых конюхов, дома, в Бергмарк, рассказывал как-то, что необязательно твой Seelenbruder рождается с тобой у одних и тех же родителей в один и тот же час. Иногда он может родиться за десятки хорн, быть старше или младше, высшие силы любят так шутить. «Но для того у нас и есть ритуалы, чтобы это исправить».  
В Талиге многие ритуалы успели позабыть, пусть сейчас и начали пытаться что-то вспомнить, но в любом случае, рассказать-то недолго. Другое дело, стоит ли? Стоит ли дразнить неведомые силы, раскрывая им свое сердце? Принесет ли это защиту или наоборот?

Впрочем, ни Арно, ни Валентина нельзя было обвинить в трусости или слабости. А на Изломе Эпох лучше все же быть честными. С собой — и с миром.

**4\. Жермон**

Один рейд превратился в три, прежде чем горящее колесо ненадолго замедлило свой бег — должно быть, набиралось сил перед последним рывком. Конечно, ни Валентин, ни Арно не пришли к Жермону с претензиями, да он всерьез и не ждал. А на то, чтобы приглядеться как следует к обоим или просто поговорить, времени пока не находилось — дел в лагере хватало и без вылазок.

Но через несколько дней, возвращаясь из ставки командующего и едва миновав часовых, Жермон услышал знакомый звонкий голос:  
— Ну и что, что бабушкины сказки! Если эти сказки теперь по Марагоне разгуливают, нам что, под одеялом прятаться?  
Арно яростно что-то то ли доказывал, то ли объяснял компании младших офицеров — корнеты, теньенты, даже пара капитанов затесалась. Увидел генерала, замолчал, вытянулся в салюте, остальные последовали его примеру. Жермон кивнул, но останавливаться и уточнять, о чем шел разговор, не стал — ни к чему смущать подчиненных без необходимости. Самое важное он все равно уже услышал.

Полковник Придд обнаружился между конюшней и невзрачным домом, служившим Ариго штабом.  
— Мой генерал, какие будут приказания?  
— Ничего срочного, к счастью, но штаб собрать все равно нужно.  
— Через полчаса?  
Жермон кивнул, думая, что лучше — подняться наверх и отдохнуть, съесть что-нибудь или попытаться разговорить Валентина, пока есть возможность, но тут полковник открыл дверь в так называемый «зал заседаний», явно приглашая генерала внутрь.  
Войдя, Жермон обнаружил, что во-первых, комната стала существенно чище с того момента, как он ее последний раз видел три дня назад, а во-вторых — на столе стоял обед, заботливо накрытый тканью. Наверняка только что приготовленный.  
— Мой генерал?  
«Зараза!» Сдерживать улыбку Жермон не стал.

**Постскриптум. Арно**

Арно вернулся из патруля где-то в середине ночи. К счастью, ничего, о чем бы стоило доложить немедленно, не произошло, и до утреннего совещания можно было урвать несколько часов сна. Если повезет, то спокойного, но Арно честно полагал, что для кошмаров он слишком вымотался. Он по памяти добрел до своей комнаты, которую делил еще с двумя теньентами, — оба сейчас были в рейде — с трудом заставил себя снять сапоги и мундир и рухнул на кровать, заснув, кажется, еще раньше, чем голова коснулась подушки.

Во сне почему-то пахло водой. Не водой даже, какой-то болотной тиной. Одна часть Арно отстраненно наблюдала, как это часто бывает во сне, а вторая постепенно словно бы погружалась в эту самую тину. Одновременно было и страшно, очень страшно, и как-то хорошо-спокойно. Когда стало трудно дышать, левое запястье вдруг полоснула резкая боль, потом огненная вспышка, чей-то разочарованный то ли крик, то ли вздох, потом… Арно рывком сел на постели и закашлялся. Откашлявшись и отдышавшись, он потер запястье. След от пореза разве что угадывался, но болело так, будто ритуал они провели не три недели назад, а вот только что. Еще раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Арно полез обуваться. Конечно, это мог быть и просто сон, но надеяться на это не следовало. Не в этот год.  
На улице было чуть светлее, чем когда Арно возвращался в лагерь, но сколько оставалось до рассвета, он сказать не мог. Дежурный солдат из «лиловых», к счастью, пропустил его без лишних вопросов, даже маленький подсвечник с собой дал. Стучать показалось Арно бесcмысленным, и, войдя, он увидел Валентина сидящим за столом, тот пытался совладать с огнивом.  
— Тебе тоже что-то снилось, — сказал Валентин вместо приветствия.  
Арно кивнул, прошел внутрь, зажег стоящую на столе масляную лампу и сел напротив.  
— Рассказывай, — потребовал хозяин комнаты.  
Арно рассказал — даже подробнее и более связно, чем ожидал от себя, но Валентин с ответом медлил. В конце концов, Арно не выдержал и спросил:  
— Ты то же самое видел?  
— Да.  
— Тогда, наверное, стоит спросить остальных?  
Остальных — это в первую очередь капитана Давенпорта. И генерала Райшнтайнера, и генерала Ариго. А потом наверняка придется докладывать Лионелю.  
— Нет, — неожиданно ответил Валентин. Достал откуда-то флягу и принялся разливать по обнаружившимся на столе стаканам. Судя по запаху, во фляге была касера. — То есть, спросить, наверное, нужно, но это не касается…. всех. Это семейное дело Приддов, а тебя затянуло, потому что, — он развернул запястье внутренней стороной к свету.  
— Если ты сейчас вздумаешь извиняться за то, что втянул меня в это, — чем бы «это» ни было, — я…  
Додумать и озвучить угрозу Арно не успел — Валентин усмехнулся, протягивая ему стакан, и ответил:  
— Вообще-то я хотел сказать «спасибо». Если бы не твое вмешательство, я не уверен, что сумел бы проснуться утром.  
А на это как отвечать? Арно взял стакан, осушил в два глотка, и спросил:  
— И что теперь? Оно… это «дело»… будет пробовать снова? — Семейное дело Приддов… неужели у гибели Джастина и графа Гирке были какие-то _такие_ причины? И теперь это… эта тварь пыталась добраться до Валентина? — Что мы будем делать?  
Валентин пожал плечами и залпом опустошил свой стакан.  
— Не знаю. Мы должны продержаться до Излома, другого выхода все равно нет.

Продержатся. Даже если Арно придется караулить каждую ночь — продержатся. Потому что ладно война, ладно Талиг, но отдавать новообретенного больше-чем-брата какой-то там нечисти болотной? Нет уж. Нечисть — обойдется. Слово Савиньяка.


End file.
